


【您的占星女神已上線】

by glamorous_gossip



Category: superband - Fandom, 슈퍼밴드 | Superband (TV)
Genre: 只有廢話的一篇XD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamorous_gossip/pseuds/glamorous_gossip
Summary: 原本開了個智完直播的腦洞，寫了30行之後Xinbeat宣佈他們要直播，作者一時手足無措，這篇文也就無疾而終了^q^誰搞得過本人啊！！！





	【您的占星女神已上線】

主題：[實況] 您的占星女神已上線

1L  
我不知道為什麼打開了手機  
應該是因為IG提示噹了起來

2L  
一秒前的我：幹誰啊怎麼現在更新  
現在的我：⊙△⊙

3L  
梁智完開直播啊幹！！！！！！

4L  
！！！！！！占星女神直播！！！！！！  
大家快看直播！女神顯靈啦！！！

5L  
啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！有神快拜！！！

6L  
m(_ _)m

7L  
五樓上供給智完祭天

8L  
┌（ ┌ ^ o^ ） ┐

9L  
樓上……

10L  
我五樓，我準備好了隨時可以（躺平）

11L  
樓上滾開換我來

12L  
你們都滾金河鎮已經準備好了

13L  
┌（ ┌ ^ o^ ） ┐

14L  
┌（ ┌ ^ o^ ） ┐┌（ ┌ ^ o^ ） ┐

15L  
都是12樓啦HOMO獸繁殖了啦！！！

16L  
說得好像是我們的錯一樣（看向梁金）

17L  
話說這是梁智完第一次直播？吧？  
紫雨一群除了光現都那麼不愛面對鏡頭，居然開直播？

18L  
大概是要幫Xinbeat拉票，九月不是有見面會嗎

19L  
FM光是Xinbeat兩人的粉就夠了吧？加上來賓的粉就爆了吧？  
還需要拉票？？？

20L  
提示：  
新光見面會（X）  
SB同學會（O）

21L  
新光見面會（X）  
梁甜勾搭過的對象大會（雙圈）  
選我正解

22L  
先不要管還沒到的見面會了  
眼前的神跡重要

23L  
梁智完說，怕見面會冷場，他要先演練一下  
然後就

拿 出 了 化 妝 箱

24L  
😂智完？？？你在幹嘛？？？  
坐在了鏡頭前的河鎮又在幹嘛？

25L  
智完已經全妝了耶？單純介紹化妝品喔？  
還是……金河鎮那精緻的臉蛋……  
我的預感不會成真吧……

26L  
天啊智完的打扮也太美  
怎麼這麼適合黑色蕾絲跟有色眼鏡  
他是有多少件這種衣服，是批發商嗎？

27L  
請看我的螢幕截圖  
現在時間是半夜2點，不是穿這樣全妝還戴有色眼鏡的時候。

28L  
夜店咖梁姐……（被揍）

29L  
媽媽喔這化妝箱……比我的還大一倍  
朴知煥之外的另一個精緻BOY……

30L  
不是精緻BOY，是梁女士（光現談）

31L  
「ㄟ～～～因為怕FM冷場，所以想說這個方法可以一石兩鳥」

然 後 開 始 幫 河 鎮 上 底 妝

我是不是打開世界的方式錯了？？？？？？

32Ｌ  
河鎮抿嘴閉眼讓智完幫他上粉底  
Excuse me？這抿嘴也他媽太可愛？？？

33L  
樓上確定金河鎮不是在睡嗎XDDD

34L  
香奈爾的粉底液……果真是Madam梁……  
這麼一說他還有香奈爾的別針呢，是多貴婦😂

35L  
啊梁金在新光的營業照就是貴婦下午茶團啊(菸)

36L  
不要把小金拖下水，他很純嗚嗚😭

37L  
很純的小金剛剛被上了

粉紅色的唇膏

38L  
樓上斷句自重謝謝

39L  
「很好看吧？很好看對吧！河鎮nim很適合這種粉色，不會太妖艷也不會太夢幻，這樣、用手指、在唇心這裡加強一下顏色，然後蓋一點點亮光在剛剛的位置，一點點就好，很好看對吧！」

原句照錄。

我到底在看什麼？？？😂

40L  
金河鎮湊過去看鏡子，鏡子在直播鏡頭後面  
因為如此我看到鎖骨了prpr謝謝賞糧💕💕💝💜💜

41L  
「我拿鏡子給你啦……（拿來鏡子讓小金坐下來慢慢看）  
「很好看吧？我技術很不錯吧？」  
「唉其實每次幫河鎮nim化妝我都很生氣，長得也太好看了吧？不覺得生氣嗎？（戳臉頰）」

是家長的關心還是自誇化妝術還是放閃我已經搞不清楚了  
總之謝謝（合掌）

42L  
實名羨慕智完每天可以近距離看這麼好看的臉蛋

43L  
金河鎮拿著自己的手機在直播鏡頭前自拍  
完全擋住臉觀眾什麼也看不到嗚嗚  
但這冒失的舉動太可愛了我原諒他

44L  
智完聽到你的呼喚了他搶過手機來拍了  
不過是兩人一起自拍（攤手）

45L  
一樣遮住直播鏡頭了啦！😂😂😂😂😂

46L  
他倒也沒有每天看啦

47L  
粉底真的很好耶，化妝技術也很棒！  
雖然我的粉底也不差，不過下次也想試試智完哥的推薦kkkk

48L  
智完你不行耶  
我覺得河鎮沒什麼變化啊

49L  
樓上膽敢這樣跟占星女神說話

50L  
姐很高貴，給我道歉！

51L  
「羅宇你站住，那是因為河鎮nim本來就很好看，  
皮膚也很好，這種人化妝跟素顏不會差太多的」

各位剛剛那個是李羅宇（（（

52L  
睡神不睡在這攪和什麼wwwwwww（沒有在抱怨）

53L  
精緻BOY也來攪和了，剛剛知煥發了IG，拍了他的化妝箱，  
下面寫著「下次要來問智完哥推薦的化妝品」

我 跟 我 閨 密 都 不 這 麼 玩 的

54L  
我又沒河鎮那麼好看，你幫我畫的時候也沒差很多啊  
好看的人畫起來才跟素顏沒兩樣是騙我的嗎

55L  
智完～羅宇說他不好看

56L  
羅宇說他不好看

57L  
梁智完你家李羅宇不知好歹

58L  
智完你家鋼琴妄自菲薄

59L  
「李羅宇你知道為了蓋你的眼圈化妝師花了多少功夫嗎」  
「河鎮你說說他」  
「羅宇呀～不要惹智完nim生氣啊～」

60L  
真心不懂他們在幹嘛  
順道一提河鎮被畫完之後一直在打手機，  
直播都聽到音效了……

61L  
所以說Xinbeat在凌晨兩點半的時候  
一個全妝幫人化妝，一個全妝玩遊戲

可以，這很搖滾

62L  
確定不是來夜店接女朋友的宅男？

63L  
這麼帥的宅男我可以

64L  
我也可以

65L  
我也可以

66L  
我也可以

67L  
我也可以

68L  
我我我我也可以！！！  
河鎮哥智完哥我想跟Xinbeat合作拜託嘛  
要去夜店的話我可以當保鏢  
或者我可以再染一次紅頭髮嘿嘿

69L  
我的金髮就很好了呀咚咚達

70L  
所以說頭髮顏色跟去夜店有什麼關係到底

71L  
比較醒目？

72L  
比較騷包？

73L  
比較欠打？

74L  
「珉渽啊隨時來玩唷～（朝鏡頭揮手）」  
恭喜啊黃珉渽你又追星成功了，小金剛剛回你了  
快去染頭髮吧kkkk

75L  
我呢我呢我呢我呢我呢

76L  
「光現你想玩想瘋了嗎，都排練完了嗎」  
「不然你來吧哥幫你化妝」

為什麼一個吉他手/製作人開直播老是要化妝？？？

77L  
不然開直播算命嗎

78L  
靈媒大人請問我的真命天子何時出現

79L  
靈媒大人請保佑我高考一切順利

80L  
占星女神請問紫雨什麼時候會發專輯

81L  
智完哥請問甫勳哥什麼時候要找我去吃飯

82L  
樓上不要自肥，智完已經在線翻白眼了

83L  
實況完犢子.jpg

（寫不完了XD）

**Author's Note:**

> 2019.09.01當時的後記：
> 
> 我在幹麻（抱頭）
> 
> 結果正主營業比這還恐怖，都忘了他們不是新人而是老隊友，十幾年的料根本隨便爆，我腦子都被砸傻了XDDDDD  
> 從前如果喜歡上成軍已久的樂團，都是在網路文章、SNS紀錄和舊雜誌翻找以往的料，現在料都從正主口中直播，衝擊力對我這老人來說有點大……  
> （沒有在抱怨，謝謝高科技時代，謝謝Xinbeat）
> 
> 期待今天（2019.09.01）以薩哥的FM，還有下週Xinbeat的FM！
> 
> ====
> 
> 結果08.31新光直播結束才幾天，09.04經紀公司突然發表FM要改期。喂喂喂喂可以這樣說改期就改期嗎？？？  
> 先不說南韓國內飯要調整行程，海外飯機票住宿費用都不能退的耶，有這樣搞的嗎？？？不要讓人家還沒開始發光就黑掉啊！=皿=+
> 
> 2020.10.03補充：
> 
> 其實當時還想了一堆很垃圾的哏，什麼梁智完跟朴知煥打扮美美去逛街之類的（？）
> 
> 「……智完你今天怎麼這麼精緻」  
> 「有嗎？我就稍微認真了點啊？」  
> 「他今天要跟知煥見面，可認真了，昨晚都沒睡在找衣服」  
> 「我哪有整晚沒睡、」  
> 「哥你這麼重視跟我的約會嗎？我好感動！」  
> 「知煥……！」
> 
> ……都什麼跟什麼^q^


End file.
